Suka dan Tidak Suka
by kazaoka ainaru
Summary: Dilema cinta dua orang cowo ganteng yang menyukai seorang cewe cantik yang sama. Siapakah yang akan mendapatkan cewe tersebut? gaje, OOC, AU, aneh, OC, ancur... RnR Please...
1. Chapter 1

**Desclimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto (sejak kapan gue jadi om loe hah? –bentak Masashi-). Ainaru Namikaze punya aiDa-miNato4869 bukan punya om Masashi (jangan panggil gue om! –bentak (lagi) Masashi-).**

**Title : Gue bingung buat ngasih judulnya akhirnya asal2an aja deh. Hehehe…**

**Pairing : Please Thinking (so' bahasa inggris -.-').**

**Rate : T kalo M gue masih terlalu polos (hoeeeekkk…) ^.^**

**Warning : Gajes, OOCes, AUes, ancures, yanges gakes tahanes segeraes meninggalkanes fices inies yanges membuates oranges jadies sakites perutes + diares. ( Yang gak tahan segera meninggalkan fic ini yang membuat orang jadi sakit perut + diare ).**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**:: SUKA DAN TIDAK SUKA ::**

**Tokoh :**

**Keluarga Namikaze**

**Minato Namikaze** : Seorang Hokage ke-4 dan juga merupakan suami dari Kushina Uzumaki. Seorang pria yang tampan, ceria, lugu, polos, dll.

**Kushina Uzumaki** : Wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah, bermata hijau muda itu seorang istri dari Hokage ke-4 (readers: udah tau!).

**Ainaru Namikaze** : Anak pertama dari Minato dan Kushina. Seorang perempuan yang mirip sekali dengan Kushina yang berambut merah, bermata hijau muda seperti fotokopian Kushina dalam wujud anak2. (ini OC gue)

**Naruto Namikaze **: Anak kedua dari Minato dan Kushina. Seorang laki2 yang ceria dan penuh semangat 45 yang kali ini mirip dengan Minato seperti pinang dibelah pake pisau selama 2 bulan menjadi 5 potong (KEBANYAKAN!!).

**Keluarga Uchiha**

**Fugaku Uchiha **: Seorang suami dari Mikoto Uchiha dan seorang ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke.

**Mikoto Uchiha** : Seorang wanita cantik bersifat sangat keibuan bagi anak2nya.

**Itachi Uchiha** : Anak pertama dari Fugaku dan Mikoto. (dah segitu aja penjelasannya. Males!) *"Jahat!!" Ucap Itachi.*

**Sasuke Uchiha** : Anak kedua dari Fugaku dan Mikoto juga (ya iyalah orang anaknya). Cowo ganteng yang selalu bertampang dingin tidak seperti kakaknya. Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam!

**Keluarga Jiraiya**

**Jiraiya** : Sebagai pria berotak mesum dan juga suami dari Tsunade.

**Tsunade** : Wanita yang kerjaannya mabuk2kan dan kalah terus kalau main taruhan ***author ditonjok dengan tinjuan mautnya Tsunade***

**Kakashi Hatake** : Anak tunggal dari Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang selalu memakai masker di wajahnya.

**Ketiga keluarga itu saling menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang cukup erat. Setelah cukup lama Kushina dan Mikoto yang kebetulan hamil secara bersamaan mengandung anak kedua. "Perasaan kita bikinnya gak janjian deh." ucap Fugaku.**

"Ayah, aku pengen main." Ucap Ainaru yang menarik lengan baju ayahnya.

"Kamu mau main dimana?" Tanya Minato tersenyum melihat anaknya yang super imut itu.

"Aku mau main di taman aja." Ucap Ainaru.

"Sama siapa, Ai?" kali ini Kushina bertanya yang sedang duduk sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang berisikan seorang bayi.

"Aku sendiri saja. Aku kan cuma mau ke taman." Ucap Ainaru.

"Ya, baiklah. Tapi jangan jauh2 ya." Ucap Minato kepada anaknya yang masih berumur 7 tahun.

Saat ditaman Ainaru melihat seorang laki2 yang sedang duduk di ayunan sambil mengayunkannya pelan. Ainaru sempat bingung sepertinya dia belum pernah melihat laki2 bertutup masker di wajahnya itu. Lalu Ainaru menghampiri laki2 itu.

"Hai…" ucap Ainaru sambil tersenyum.

"Hai juga." Ucap laki2 itu.

"Nama kamu siapa? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu." Ucap Ainaru.

"Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Aku baru pindah tadi pagi, lalu namamu siapa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Namaku Ainaru Namikaze. Salam kenal." Ucap Ainaru sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Salam kenal juga. Maaf aku harus pergi, aku takut nanti ayahku mencariku. Sampai jumpa lagi ya!" ucap Kakashi sambil melambaikan tangan. Ainaru pun juga membalas dengan lambaian tangan.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang juga." Ucap Ainaru lalu ia pulang ke rumah.

Saat makan malam di kediaman Namikaze.

"Ayah, tadi aku bertemu teman baru loh." Ucap Ainaru lugu.

"O ya. Siapa namanya?" Tanya Minato. Belum sempat Ainaru menjawab seseorang memencet bel rumahnya.

"Ting…Tong…Assalamualaikum… Atuk… O… Atuk…" (bunyi bel rumah Hokage).

Hokage sengaja memesan khusus bel rumahnya itu karena Minato dan Ainaru merupakan fansnya Upin & Ipin. Dan ternyata yang datang adalah keluarga Fugaku Uchiha.

"Silakan masuk." Ucap Kushina.

"Terima kasih." Balas Mikoto.

"Ternyata disini ada Itachi juga." Ucap Minato. Entah kenapa Ainaru yang masih di ruang makan merasakan hawa yang tidak enak.

"Ainaru…cepat kesini ada Itachi nih." Ucap Minato.

"Iya ayah." Ucap Ainaru dari ruang makan. Ainaru pun keluar dari ruang makan dengan rasa malas.

"Wah ternyata Ainaru sudah besar ya." Ucap Mikoto.

"Hehe…" ucap Ainaru nyengir ala Minato itu. Ainaru melihat Mikoto yang sedang hamil itu.

"Tante hamil juga ya. Sama dong dengan ibuku." Ucap Ainaru.

"Iya nih." Ucap Mikoto.

"Ya sudah ayo kita ke ruang tamu. Ainaru kamu ajak main Itachi ya ke kamarmu." Ucap Kushina.

Ainaru dan Itachi pun pergi ke kamarnya Ainaru.

"Sepertinya mereka cocok ya." Ucap Fugaku berbisik ke Mikoto.

"Hush…ayah ini." Ucap Mikoto. Merekapun berbincang-bincang.

**~Ainaru POV~**

Entah kenapa dari tadi perasaanku gak enak gini sih. Batin Ainaru.

**~Itachi POV~**

Akhirnya aku bisa ke rumah Ainaru dan bertemu dengannya. Batin Itachi.

Saat di kamar Ainaru.

"Mmmmm…enaknya ngapain ya?" Tanya Ainaru.

"Ngapain aja boleh asal sama kamu." Ucap Itachi. Ainaru langsung kaget mendengarnya tapi ia tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

30 detik mereka diam dalam pikiran mereka masing2.

1 menit

1 menit 15 detik

1 ½ menit

2 menit

3 menit

3 menit 15 detik

4 menit

5 menit

Tiba-tiba Itachi mendekati Ainaru secara perlahan-lahan. "Mau ngapain dia!" batin Ainaru. Muka Itachi dan Ainaru pun semakin mendekat.

30 cm

25 cm

15 cm

10 cm

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

"Ha…ha…ha…HATCHIIII…" Ainaru bersin tepat di muka Itachi.

"Maaf ya aku bersin di muka kamu. Lagian kenapa sih kamu?" Tanya Ainaru.

"Gak kenapa-napa kok." Ucap Itachi sambil mengusap mukanya dan memalingkan mukanya karena malu.

"O ya Ainaru. Ibumu itu hamil berapa bulan?" Tanya Itachi yang sambil terus melihat Ainaru.

"Kalau tidak salah 8 bulan." Ucap Ainaru sambil melihat ke jendela untuk melihat bintang2.

"Ternyata sama dong. Berarti nanti kita sama2 punya adik deh" Ucap Itachi.

"Hn." Ucap Ainaru yang masih melihat ke jendela sambil memikirkan Kakashi yang bertemu dengannya di taman dan tidak memperhatikan Itachi. Kasian banget Itachi dikacangin.

"Ainaru… ainaru…" ucap Itachi sambil menggerakkan tangannya di depan muka Ainaru yang lagi bengong itu.

"Hey Ainaru. Kok diem aja sih! Nanti aku cium loh." Ucap Itachi. Langsung saja Itachi membekap mulutnya sendiri karena takut ketahuan Ainaru. Tetapi Ainaru tetap bengong memikirkan Kakashi.

"Ternyata masih bengong. Aku cium beneran ah." Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum licik. Sekarang mulai menghitung jarak.

30 cm

25 cm

15 cm

10 cm

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

"PLAAAAK" belum sampai mulut Itachi menempel ke pipi Ainaru sebuah tamparan mendarat tepat di pipi Itachi.

"Mau ngapain kamu!" ucap Ainaru marah.

"Habisnya kamu dari tadi diem aja. Cuma di pipi kok." Ucap Itachi menggoda.

"PLAAAAK" dua kali Itachi mendapat tamparan tapi di pipi yang satunya lagi. Alhasil kedua pipi Itachi merah.

"Kamu itu udah 2x kayak gitu tau! Awas kalo macam2 lagi." Ucap Ainaru sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke muka Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum dan tidak mempeduliakan perkataan Ainaru tadi.

**Chapter 1 sudah selesai. Lama2 Itachi kasian juga ya pertama dapet bersinannya Ainaru, kedua dapet tamparan, ketiga pun dapet tamparan. Hahaha…sengaja gue bikin Itachi menjadi orang yang nista. Hahahahahaha…… (tawanya semakin keras dan di tambah bawa2 pistol dan menembakannya ke segala arah *seperti Hiruma yang ada di eyeshield 21 saja*.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**:: Desclimer : Para readers pastinya udah pada tau kan kalo Naruto punya gue (langsung di lempar pake panci, baskom, ember, kuali, ceret, sama Masashi Kishimoto). Maksud gue Ainaru Namikaze itu punya gue. Serius gue, kali ini gak boong. ::**

**:: Title : Ngasal jadinya "Suka dan Tidak Suka" ::**

**:: Pairing : Mmm… siapa aja bolehhhh… ^.^'**

**:: Rate : Masih T kok.**

**:: Warning : Gajes, OOCes, AUes, ancures, yanges gakes tahanes segeraes meninggalkanes fices inies yanges membuates oranges jadies sakites perutes + diares. ( Yang gak tahan segera meninggalkan fic ini yang membuat orang jadi sakit perut + diare ). ::**

**:: Nyang gak suka sama warningnya Don't Read ::**

Ainaru akhirnya mengambil komik yang ada di rak bukunya. Itachi terus saja memandang Ainaru.

"Ada apa sih sama anak ini?" batin Ainaru.

"Kalau mau minjem komik aku, pilih aja tuh di rak." Ucap Ainaru.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Itachi senang.

"Hn" ucap Ainaru tanpa memalingkan mukanya dari komik.

"Asiiiiiiiiiiikkkkk!!!" teriak Itachi gaje. Setelah Itachi memilih komik yang dipinjamnya, ayah Itachi memanggilnya untuk segera pulang.

"Itachi…ayo pulang. Sudah hampir malam." Ucap Fugaku. Itachi pun turun dari kamar Ainaru.

"Akhirnya pulang juga." Batin Ainaru.

"Yah ayah. Ita kan masih pengen main." Ucap Itachi.

"Kapan2 lagi mainnya." Ucap Mikoto. Akhirnya Fugaku family pun pulang, setelah Itachi pergi Ainaru langsung turun menuju ruang keluarga dan menonton tv.

"Sudah mulai ya acaranya?" Tanya Minato ke Ainaru yang sedang menunggu sebuah acara.

"Belum yah, sebentar lagi." Ucap Ainaru. Tak berapa lama acaranya pun dimulai.

"**SAYE UPIN DAN INI ADE SAYE IPIN.**

**HA..BETUL BETUL BETUL. INI KISAH KAMI BERDUE.**

**ISH…KAU INI. KAU SUDAH LUPA KAH?**

**HAA…INI KISAH KAMI SEMUA.**

**HAIIIIIII……" **ucap Upin & Ipin di layar televisi.

"Ooo…ternyata acara Upin & Ipin." Ucap Kushina. Mereka bertiga pun menonton acara itu.

"O ya, nanti kalau bayinya lahir di kasih nama apa pih?" Tanya Kushina sambil mengusap-ngusapkan perutnya.

"Ya Naruto lah. Kan waktu mamih mengandung Ainaru kita sudah siapkan nama buat bayi laki2 tau-taunya yang keluar perempuan jadinya Ainaru." Ucap Minato.

"O iya ya, mamih lupa." Ucap Kushina.

**- Flashback -**

"Pih, gak lama lagi anak pertama kita lahir. Kira2 dikasih nama apa ya?" Tanya Kushina.

"Hmmm…apa ya? Tadi papih sempat berbicara sama tuan Jiraiya katanya dia punya nama buat anak kita tapi kalau itu laki2." Ucap Minato.

"Memangnya namanya siapa?" Tanya Kushina.

"Naruto. Itu sih kalau kita setuju kata tuan Jiraiya."jawab Minato.

"Boleh juga tuh pih." Ucap Kushina senang.

Saat persalinan…

"Pih, ternyata anak kita perempuan, gak jadi deh pakai nama Naruto." Ucap Kushina.

"Iya, jadi nama buat anak pertama kita yang imut banget ini apa ya?" ucap Minato bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau Ainaruto." Ucap Kushina.

"Mendingan huruf T sama O nya diilangin aja jadi Ainaru." Ucap Minato.

"Ya sudah itu saja." Ucap Kushina senang.

**- End Of Flashback -**

"Apa ada arti dari nama aku, yah?" Tanya Ainaru. Ainaru yang samar2 mendengar pembicaran ayah dan ibunya pun bertanya.

"Ada. Ai itu artinya cinta dan Naru itu singkatan dari Naruto jadi artinya cinta Naruto." Ucap Minato.

"Memangnya Naruto itu siapa ayah?" Tanya Ainaru.

"Itu buat nama adik kamu. Kata dokter bayinya diperkirakan laki2." Ucap Minato.

"Ooo…jadi nanti adik Ai itu laki2 ya." Ucap Ainaru senang.

"Ya begitulah." Ucap Kushina.

Keesokan harinya…Rumah Namikaze kedatangan seorang tamu.

"Ting…Tong…Assalamualaikum… Atuk… O… Atuk…" lagi2 bel rumah Minato ditekan oleh seorang tamu.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Kushina dari dapur. Tak berapa lama Kushina membukakan pintu yang masih mengenakan celemek.

"Wah, Pak Jiraiya. Lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Kushina. Minato pun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pak Jiraiya, silakan masuk. Ternyata ada Kakashi juga ya." Ucap Minato yang melihat Kakashi bersembunyi di belakang kaki Tsunade. Mereka menuju ruang tamu.

"Sebaiknya papih memanggil Ainaru." Ucap Kushina dan disusul anggukan Minato.

"Ainaru. Ada tamu tuh, dan juga ada teman baru." Ucap Minato.

"Siapa yah?" Tanya Ainaru yang ada di kamarnya.

"Sudah kamu lihat saja yuk." Ajak Minato. Lalu Minato menggandeng tangan Ainaru menuju ruang tamu. Setelah tiba di ruang tamu.

"Kakashi??" Tanya Ainaru kaget.

"Ainaru!!" ucap Kakashi juga kaget.

"Ternyata kalian sudah kenal ya." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Kemarin aku ketemu Kakashi di taman. Itu loh bu yang aku ceritakan semalam." Ucap Ainaru yang berusaha mengingatkan Kushina tentang ceritanya tadi malam.

"Oh, jadi yang kemarin kenalan sama kamu itu Kakashi." Ucap Kushina.

"Iya bu." Ucap Ainaru disusul anggukan Kakashi.

"Ainaru. Tuan Jiraiya ini adalah sahabat ayah." Ucap Minato.

"Ooo…" ucap Ainaru ber-oh.

"Aku mau memberi tahu kalau mulai sekarang kami pindah rumah ke sini. Rumahnya ada di gang sebelah." Ucap Tsunade.

"Wah, kita jadi tetangga nih sekarang." Ucap Kushina senang.

"Begitulah. O ya, sahabat kita yang satu lagi mana nih?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Rumahnya masih tetap di sana. Di klan Uchiha." Jawab Minato.

"Memangnya siapa yah?" Tanya Ainaru.

"Tentu saja keluarga pak Fugaku." Ucap Minato. Mendengar kata Fugaku, Ainaru langsung teringat anak Fugaku yaitu Itachi.

"Ainaru, kau ajak Kakashi main sana." Ucap Kushina.

"Iya." Ucap Ainaru dan langsung menarik tangan Kakashi menuju sebuah taman kecil yang ada di samping rumahnya. Ainaru dan Kakashi pun berbincang-bincang dengan senang. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang datang ke rumah Ainaru.

"Ainaru…main yuk…!" ucap Itachi dari depan rumah Ainaru. Ainaru yang sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi itu kaget lalu menuju ke sumber suara.

"Oh Itachi. Ada apa?" Tanya Ainaru dengan muka datar.

"Kita main yuk." Ajak Itachi.

"Gak mau ah." Jawab singkat Ainaru.

"Kenapa?" terlihat sekali muka Itachi langsung sedih.

"Aku sedang ada teman, lain kali aja ya." Ucap Ainaru dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Ah, aku boleh main di rumah kamu gak sekalian kenalan sama teman kamu. Boleh ya!" ucap Itachi.

"Ya sudah." Ucap Ainaru.

"Kakashi…perkenalkan ini temanku Itachi. Itachi perkenalkan ini temanku Kakashi." Ucap Ainaru.

"Salam kenal." Ucap Kakashi.

"Ya. Ainaru apa tidak ada yang salah?" Tanya Itachi.

"Salah apanya?" ucap Ainaru bingung.

"Kau tadi bilang kalau aku ini temanmu." Ucap Itachi.

"Iya. Memang ada yang salah?" ucap Ainaru dan sepertinya Ainaru tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya Itachi.

"Aku ini kan pacarmu." Langsung Ainaru sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Itachi tadi dan langsung Ainaru menonjok Itachi sejauh 10 meter.

"Apa yang dikatakan Itachi tadi benar?" tiba2 Kakashi bertanya tentang itu dan sedikit ada rasa cemburu yang timbul di hati Kakashi.

"Tentu saja itu tidak benar!!! Dasar anak yang menyebalkan." Ucap Ainaru kesal. Kakashi pun senang mendengar perkataan Ainaru tadi yang ternyata Kakashi suka sama Ainaru. Fufufu…

**Hmm…Itachi tadi kurang nista nih. Gue harus bikin Itachi makin nista setelah ini, hehehe (mukanya seperti tampang membunuh – ih serem -). Readers jangan pedulikan Itachi yang penting REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**# Back to me!! Author pembuat fic super gaje. #**

**# Desclimer: Kalau pecinta Naruto pasti udah pada tau. Ainaru masih tetap punya gue. Forever! #**

**# Pairing : Siapa hayo? #**

**# Rate : T #**

**# Warning : Gajes, OOCes, AUes, ancures, yanges gakes tahanes segeraes meninggalkanes fices inies yanges membuates oranges jadies sakites perutes + diares. ( Yang gak tahan segera meninggalkan fic ini yang membuat orang jadi sakit perut + diare ). #**

**# Please Enjoy #**

"Aduh Ainaru jahat nih sama Ita." Ucap Itachi sambil mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang sakit.

"Biarin aja abisnya Ita ngomongnya aneh." Ucap Ainaru sambil memalingkan muka.

"Ya udah, maapin Ita yah." Ucap Itachi sambil memasang muka memelas.

"Tapi jangan kayak gitu lagi. Ai kan bukan pacar Ita lagian kita kan masih kecil, ya kan Kakashi." Ucap Ainaru kepada Kakashi.

"E-eh i-iya." Ucap Kakashi dengan muka yang merah tapi sayang tidak terlihat karena tertutup maskernya.

"Kok Kakashi jadi gagap gitu? Jangan2 kamu idolanya Aziz Gagap? Hahaha…" ucap Itachi sambil tertawa.

"Enggak kok, aku gak gagap." Ucap Kakashi.

"Kakashi gagap, Kakashi gagap, Kakashi gagap." Ucap Itachi mengejek.

"Beneran kok aku gak gagap." Ucap Kakashi.

"Kakashi gagap. Hahaha…" ledek Itachi.

"Itachi DIAM!" bentak Ainaru yang kesal sama Itachi karena mengejek-ejek Kakashi.

"Eh." Ucap Kakashi dan Itachi.

"Kakashi, ayo kita main di luar saja. Gak usah ajak Itachi!" ucap Ainaru sambil menarik tangan Kakashi keluar sambil berlari. Itachi pun ditinggal di tamannya rumah Namikaze.

"Hiks…hiks…" tangis Itachi pelan.

"Eh, ada Itachi. Mau main sama Ainaru ya? Ainarunya…" belum selesai Minato bicara Itachi langsung berlari keluar rumah sambil mengusap matanya yang sedikit keluar air mata. Minato pun bingung melihat Itachi langsung berlari keluar rumahnya.

"Emang saya seram ya? Mamih… memangnya papih seram ya?" Batin Minato.

Ainaru dan Kakashi ternyata pergi ke taman yang pertama kali mereka bertemu. Mereka pun sedang bermain ayunan.

"Mmm…Kakashi." Ucap Ainaru pelan.

"Ya?" Tanya Kakashi yang sedang bermain ayunan agak kencang langsung memberhentikan ayunannya.

"Maap ya soal tadi." Ucap Ainaru sambil menunduk.

"Soal apaan?" Tanya Kakashi bingung melihat Ainaru menunduk.

"Soal Itachi yang di rumahku." Ucap Ainaru.

"Oh, yang tadi. Lupain aja lagi, gak apa-apa kok." Ucap Kakashi.

"Huh…aku jadi sebal sama Ita!" ucap Ainaru.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak tau. Belakangan ini Itachi jadi berubah." Ucap Ainaru.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja kok. O ya, kayaknya sebentar lagi kamu punya adik ya." Ucap Kakashi menghibur.

"Ya begitulah." Ucap Ainaru sambil tersenyum. Kakashi pun senang melihat Ainaru yang kembali ceria. Satu bulan sudah Ainaru tidak bertemu Itachi lagi tapi lebih sering bermain bersama Kakashi, teman barunya itu.

Tanggal 10 Oktober jam 6 pagi di kediaman Minato.

"Aaaaaaaa….." teriak Kushina di kasur tepat di telinga Minato.

"Ada apa? Ada maling? Dimana? Atau kebakaran?" ucap Minato refleks loncat dari kasur dengan tangan sudah di depan dada yang siap melawan musuh.

"Mules…mules…mules…mules." Ucap Kushina menahan sakit.

"Mules? Cepat ke toilet, masa mau di situ?" ucap Minato.

"Ada apa bu?" ucap Ainaru berlari dari kamar sebelah.

"Panggil rumah sakit! Cepat!" ucap Kushina. Ainaru yang paham apa yang dimaksud ibunya itu langsung mencari hp terdekat.

"Kok mules harus panggil rumah sakit segala?" Tanya Minato yang masih gak ngerti apa yang di maksud (dasar Lola ('-.-)).

"Ayah…ibu mau melahirkan tau!!!" Teriak Ainaru pake toa dengan volume full. Langsung Minato panik mendengarnya, bukannya cepat telpon rumah sakit malah lari2 gaje kayak setrikaan.

"Pertama harus ngapain dulu, pertama harus ngapain dulu, pertama harus ngapain dulu, pertama harus ngapain dulu." Begitu seterusnya karena saking panik. Ainaru dan Kushina hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat ayahnya juga suaminya itu.

"Ayah…telpon rumah sakit, suruh bawa mobil ambulan kesini." Ucap Ainaru.

"O iya, ayah lupa." Lagi2 Ainaru dan Kushina sweatdrop. Kemudian Minato segera mengambil hp dan langsung menelpon rumah sakit.

"Selamat malam. Disini kedai Ichiraku Ramen, anda mau pesan apa?" Tanya orang yang di balik telpon.

"Oh ini kedai ramen. Saya beli 3 porsi ramen ekstra hot." Ucap Minato.

"Ayaaaaaaahhh…!!!" lama2 bisa stress juga punya ayah agak lamban.

"E iya maap salah sambung. Rumah sakit…rumah sakit." Ucap Minato sambil melihat daftar telpon.

"Ini dia." Akhirnya Minato segera menelpon rumah sakit untuk membawa ambulan ke rumahnya. Begitulah keributan yang ada di rumah Yondaime selama 1 jam dan akhirnya Kushina bisa dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Rumah Sakit Konoha…

Ainaru dan Minato sedang menunggu di kursi tunggu kamar 101 tempat Kushina di rawat. Karena terlalu capek tadi di rumah, Ainaru dan Minato tertidur di kursi tunggu.

"Eh liat deh! Wah…keren banget!" ucap suster 1 pelan yang melewati kamar 101.

"Iya…iya…ganteng banget!" ucap suster 2.

"Itu siapa yang di sebelahnya? Lucu banget ya!" ucap suster 3. Jadilah tiga suster itu merumpi di depan Minato dan Ainaru yang sedang tertidur.

"Jangan2 dia anaknya lagi?" ucap suster 1.

"Gak apa2 gue mah. Mau dia duren (duda keren) –kata siapa?-, udah punya anak ato enggak yang penting gue mau." Ucap suster 2 *geer gila*.

"Iya…iya…bener banget tuh, bapak sama anak sama aja. Lucu ama gemesin!" ucap suster 3. Ainaru pun terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara.

"Wah…liat2. Anaknya bangun tuh!" ucap suster 2.

"Iya! Baby face banget. Pengen gue cubitin tuh pipinya." Ucap suster 1. Ainaru langsung kaget melihat 3 suster ngerubungin dia dan ayahnya. Keliatan banget kalau 3 suster ini menyukai mereka berdua terlihat jelas suster 1 : mata jadi gambar lope (baca : love), hidung mimisan, suster 2 : sama, matanya gambar lope tapi bukan warna pink tapi udah jadi warna ungu saking sukanya, hidung juga mimisan, suster 3 : mata gambar lope yang tengahnya ada gambar lope dan tengahnya ada gambar lope lagi dan terus sampai yang terkecil, hidungnya mimisan yang paling parah karena sudah seperti air terjun.

"Ayah…ayah bangun!" ucap Ainaru sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh ayahnya yang masih tertidur. Minato tetap saja tertidur sambil menggeliat seperti mencari guling.

"KYAAAAAA…! Lucunya!!!" teriak ketiga suster tadi.

"Gawat.!!!" Batin Ainaru. Mendengar teriakan ketiga suster tadi Minato langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa Ainaru? Malam2 udah teriak2." Tanya Minato bingung. Ainaru sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya tadi. "Ini kan masih pagi." Batin Ainaru.

"Mendingan kita lari, yah." Ucap Ainaru merinding.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Minato bingung. Saat Minato melihat 3 suster itu siap menerkam mangsanya Minato langsung merinding 7 turunan *lebay*. Tanpa aba2 Minato menggendong Ainaru lari entah kemana.

"Hah…hah…hah…" terlihat Minato kecapean karena di kejar 3 suster tadi.

"Kita dimana, yah?" Tanya Ainaru yang masih di gendongnya. Ruangan itu gelap sekali karena lampu ruangan itu belum dinyalakan.

"Entahlah, kita cari saklarnya." Ucap Minato sambil mencari saklar lampu.

"CTEK" (gue gak tau bunyinya, kurang lebih kayak gitu).

Lampu yang ada di ruangan itu pun menyala.

"KYAAAAAAAA……!" Tanpa aba2 Ainaru teriak. Ternyata Ainaru dan ayahnya sedang ada di kamar mayat.

"AyahcepatkeluarAitakutdisini." (arti : Ayah cepat keluar Ai takut disini) ucap Ainaru sambil menutup mukanya di dada Minato.

"Iya…iya ayah keluar." Ucap Minato sambil keluar yang sebenarnya juga ketakutan. Ckckck.

Saat keluar ternyata 3 suster tadi sudah tidak mengejar mereka berdua.

"Fiuh…akhirnya keluar juga." Ucap Ainaru bernafas lega.

"Ai, ngomong2 kamar ibu dimana ya?" Tanya Minato sambil menurunkan Ainaru dari gendongannya.

"Kita liat aja nomor kamar disini. Itu ayah coba lihat nomor kamarnya berapa." Ucap Ainaru.

"Ya." Ucap Minato sambil mengangguk.

"GLEK!" ludah Minato tertelan saat melihat nomor kamar yang terdekat.

"Nomornya berapa yah?" Tanya Ainaru sambil melihat nomr kamar itu.

"HAH??!! NOMOR 802!!" ternyata Ainaru dan Minato berlari hingga lantai yang cukup jauh dari kamar Kushina 101.

"Lantai kamar ibu kan ada di lantai 5 sedangkan ini kalau tidak salah lantai 30." Ucap Ainaru.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali secepatnya, takutnya ibu sudah melahirkan." Ucap Minato.

"Ya! Ayo cepat ayah." Ucap Ainaru sambil menarik lengan ayahnya. Minato hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sangat bersemangat.

**Tanpa banyak cincong PLEASE RnR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclimer: Naruto punya Masashi-sensei, Ainaru punya gue, fic "suka dan tidak suka" juga punya gue.**

**Pairing : Belum ketahuan**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Tetap warning yang sebelumnya. Buat yang gak suka warningnya terserah para readers mau baca ato tidak tapi RnR please.**

**Note Author : Makasih banget buat Awan Hitam yang mau review dari chapter 1 sampe chapter 3, makasih buat Madame La Pluie yang mau ngasih kritikan dan buat SeiZanRizNny WaToBerry yang suka sama cerita ini. Walau Cuma sedikit yang review harus tetep semangat. Dattebayo!**

**

* * *

**

"OWEEEEE….OWEEEEEEEEE…OWEEEEE." (pokoknya itu tangisan bayi, gue gak tau tulisan bayi nangis). Ainaru dan Minato yang sudah di lantai 5 itu mendengar tangisan bayi.

"Yah, jangan-jangan ibu sudah melahirkan lagi?" Tanya Ainaru.

"Sepertinya iya." Ucap Minato.

"Ayo kita cepat yah." Ucap Ainaru bersemangat. Minato hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan anaknya.

Saat di depan kamar 101…

"Ayah…mau kemana?" ucap Ainaru sambil menarik belakang baju Minato yang ingin segera masuk ke dalam.

"Mau masuk lah, Ai." Ucap Minato.

"Kita belum boleh masuk sebelum dokter atau suster memberi tahu." Ucap Ainaru.

"O iya ya." Ucap Minato pikun dan Ainaru… pasti udah sweatdrop. Tak berapa lama seorang dokter menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Selamat ya pak, anak anda laki-laki." Ucap dokter.

"Ya, sama-sama." Ucap Minato

"Dokter, apa kita boleh masuk?" Tanya Ainaru.

"Tentu saja." Ucap dokter yang lalu meninggalkan Ainaru dan Minato. Ainaru langsung menarik tangan Minato masuk ke dalam kamar 101 dan didalam kamar terlihat seorang wanita sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kushina.

"Ibu, bagaimana keadaan ibu?" Tanya Ainaru.

"Ibu baik-baik saja." Ucap Kushina. Ainaru pun senang melihat ibunya tidak apa-apa.

"Waaaaaaa…papih mau gendong!" teriak Minato gaje.

"Sssssttttttt! Jangan berisik!" ucap Ainaru dan Kushina berbarengan dan disusul anggukan Minato.

"Anak papih memang gak ada yang jelek, imut-imut seperti ayahnya." Ucap Minato PD sambil menggendong anaknya.

"OWEEEEEE…OWEEEEEEEEEEE…" tiba-tiba bayi yang di gendong Minato menangis.

"Cup cup cup. Nang ning nang ning nang ning nong." Ucap Minato gaje dan tangisannya makin kencang.

"Sepertinya tidak mau sama papih." Ucap Kushina. Kemudian Minato mengembalikannya ke pangkuan Kushina tiba-tiba…apa yang terjadi saudara-saudara…! Bayi itu langsung diam seketika dari tangisannya. Semuanyapun cengo ngeliatnya.

"Sepertinya dia memang tidak mau sama ayah." Ucap Ainaru dan kemudian Minato pundung di pojokan kamar.

"O iya! Kita belum memngucapkan kalimat itu kan yah." Ucap Ainaru mengalihkan suasana.

"Betul juga. Sekarang papih akan memberikan nama anak kita yang kedua." Ucap Minato bangkit dari pundungnya.

"Ya, silakan." Ucap Kushina.

"Namanya adalah Naruto Namikaze, anak kedua dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki yang sebelumnya anak pertama kita yaitu Ainaru Namikaze." Ucap Minato panjang lebar yang udah kayak pidato 17 Agustusan.

"Gak usah lengkap banget gitu kali." Batin Ainaru sweatdrop.

"Naruto…" ucap Kushina.

"Welcome to…" sambung Minato.

"Namikaze family." Ucap Minato dan Kushina berbarengan. Ainaru senang mendengar kalimat itu yang sebelumnya juga dikatakan untuknya saat ia lahir. Kalimat ini adalah kalimat yang dibuat Minato untuk menyambut kedatangan anak-anaknya. Naruto yang tadi tidur itu tersenyum setelah mendengar kalimat tadi. Semua kaget melihat Naruto tersenyum.

"Sepertinya Naruto mengeri apa yang kita ucapkan." Ucap Kushina.

"Iya. Kira-kira matanya warna apa ya?" Ucap Minato yang tiba-tiba membicarakan warna mata Naruto.

"Warna hijau lagi aja seperti mamih." Ucap Kushina.

"Tapikan Ainaru matanya udah sama kayak mamih, masa gak ada yang sama kayak papih." Ucap Minato sedih.

"Menurutku kali ini yang lebih dominan adalah ayah." ucap Ainaru.

"Dari mana kamu mendapatkan kata dominan?" Tanya Minato kaget.

"Ya belajarlah ayah." Ucap Ainaru santai.

"Masa ayah lupa, waktu memeriksa IQ Ainaru hasilnya saja diatas 170 dan sudah diakui kejeniusannya sama Kazekage Negeri Pasir." Ucap Kushina. (Wow tinggi banget IQnya, gue aja gak setinggi itu. Tapi beri tepuk tangan "Prok… prok… prok…").

"Ya. Anak papih memang jenius. Padahal itu pelajaran untuk anak kelas 3 SMP sedangkan kamu masih umur 7 tahun." Ucap Minato kagum.

**Drap… Drap… Drap…**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya menuju kamar 101. Ainaru yang merasakan hawa yang tidak asing itu hanya diam.

"Jangan-jangan…" batin Ainaru.

"**SREEEEKKK…"**

Pintu kamar 101 itu pun dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Apa kabar Minato." Ucap Fugaku. Dan dibelakang fugaku terlihat seseorang yang sangat dikenal Ainaru yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Itachi.

"Ternyata benar feeling ku." Batin Ainaru.

"Baik. Kok kamu tau kalau kami ada disini?" Tanya Minato bingung.

"Oh, tadi kami habis memeriksa keadaan Mikoto yang habis lahiran." Ucap Fugaku.

"Lalu kami mendengar 3 suster yang lagi ngerumpi kata salah satu suster disini ada hokage makanya kami sekalian menengok." Ucap Mikoto.

"Yah, jangan-jangan 3 suster itu…" ucap Ainaru kaget.

"Ya, mungkin saja." Ucap Minato. Ainaru dan Minato langsung merinding mengingat 3 suster yang mengejar-ngejar mereka berdua.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kushina bingung.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok." Ucap Minato.

"Oh, kapan lahirannya? Kok kami tidak dikasih tau sih." Ucap Kushina.

"Seminggu yang lalu." Ucap Mikoto.

"Buat kejutan aja." Ucap Fugaku.

"Namanya siapa?" Tanya Kushina.

"Sas-uke." Ucap Itachi. Langsung Itachi di jewer sama Fugaku.

"Hhehe…maksudnya Sasuke Uchiha." Ucap Fugaku yang terus menjewer kuping Itachi.

"Sasuke ya. Nama yang bagus." Ucap Minato.

"Lalu anakmu sudah diberi nama?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Ya. Namanya Naruto Namikaze." Ucap Kushina.

"Bagus juga namanya." Ucap Fugaku yang terus menjewer Itachi.

"Ayah, udah dong jewernya. Malu tau diliatin Ainaru." Ucap Itachi.

"Hiiiihhh! siapa yang ngeliatin kamu." Batin Ainaru.

"Kok Ai diem aja sih?" Tanya Minato.

"Iya nih, ada temannya juga." Ucap Kushina.

"Eh e… hehehe…" ucap Ainaru yang bingung mau ngomong apa. Itachi yang melihat Ainaru itu hanya tersenyum licik.

"Kamu itu lucu banget sih Ai." Batin Itachi yang kemudian berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. (jangan contoh kalau readers anak baik. Kayak Tobi! Teriak tobi gaje yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana. Woi! Loe tuh kagak ada di naskah tau…ucap Author).

"Sabar Ainaru…sabar…" batin Ainaru yang daritadi melihat senyum liciknya Itachi dan ingin menonjok muka keriput itu (author di amaretsu Itachi).

"Anakmu mirip Mikoto ya." Ucap Kushina.

"Ya, kali ini kayaknya anakmu mirip Monato ya." Ucap Fugaku.

"Harus itu! Soalnya Ainaru mirip sekali dengan Kushina. Masa anakku gak ada yang mirip sama sekali sama aku." Ucap Minato gaje. Semua (minus Minato) sweatdrop. Itachi mencoba mendekati Ainaru tapi apa yang terjadi… tak ada angin tak ada hujan Itachi terpeleset dan tepat mendarat ke Ainaru yang kemudian juga jatuh gara-gara ditubruk Itachi. Sudah terlihat sekarang posisi Ainaru yang seperti mau di'itu'in sama Itachi.

"KYAAAAAAA….coba mamih bawa kamera!" teriak Kushina gaje. Minato yang melihat kejadian tragis tadi hanya bisa cengo dan diam seribu bahasa tanpa berbuat apapun dan juga yang lain.

"A…a…Ainaru maap." Ucap Itachi yang masih dalam posisi seperti itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA……..!" teriak Ainaru sambil menendang Itachi sampai mental membentur tembok. Terlihat sekarang kalau Ainaru sedang marah beras, eh maksudnya marah besar. Dengan muka merah padam dan tangannya yang dikepal kuat-kuat itu siap memukul Itachi lagi kapan saja dan dimana saja. Itachi merinding melihat Ainaru yang baru pertama kali marah besar. Kushina dan Minato pun bisa merasakan hawa membunuh yang cukup kuat dari Ainaru.

"Se-sekali la-lagi maap dan SAMPAI KETEMU LAGI…" ucap Itachi sambil lari meninggalkan kamar 101 menuju mobil ayahnya.

"ITACHIIIIIIIIIIII…….!" Teriak Ainaru marah.

"Sudahlah Ai, kamu gak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Minato tenang.

"Gak apa-apa gimana yah. Kalau gini aku harus mandi kembang 20 rupa pulang dari rumah sakit." Ucap Ainaru.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu." Ucap Fugaku.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Kushina.

"Sekalian buang Itachi ke jalan." Batin Ainaru.

* * *

**Makin gaje ceritanya ya? Saya sangat membutuhkan review-review dari para readers dan sekali lagi gomen kalo ceritanya gaje.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclimer : Masashi-sensei**

**Pairing : Entahlah. (GUBRAK!)**

**Warning : OOC, AU, GAJE, ANCUR, de el el.**

**Langsung aja PLEASE RnR!**

**

* * *

**Sekarang Naruto memasuki umur dimana semua bayi lucu-lucunya dan ngegemesin, kurang lebih umur 9 bulan. Setiap kali Naruto nangis yang selalu dimarahi yaitu Minato gimana tidak setiap kali digendong sama Minato, Naruto selalu mendapatkan KDA (Kekerasan Dalam Anak-anak) -?- yaitu salah satunya cubitan pipi, pelukan maut, cengkraman tangan yang kuat. Itu semua Naruto dapatkan dari Minato, bukan karena Minato marah tapi Minato gemes dengan anaknya itu. Dan setelah Naruto nangis Minato yang selalu mendapat jeweran dari Kushina.

"Ainaru…tolong kamu jaga Naruto dulu ya." Ucap Kushina yang sedang beres-beres rumah.

"Mengapa tidak ayah saja bu?" Tanya Ainaru yang sedang menonton tv.

"Bukannya tertolong tapi malah makin susah kalau sama ayah. Kamu tau kan kalau Naruto sama ayah selalu dibikin nangis." Ucap Kushina. Minato yang mendengarnya hanya cengir gaje.

"Baiklah." Ucap Ainaru yang kemudian mematikan tv dan mengambil Naruto dari tangan Kushina untuk dibawa ke kamar Naruto. Disitu tempat yang paling cocok bagi Ainaru untuk menjaga Naruto.

"Ting…Tong…Assalamualaikum… Atuk… O… Atuk…" bel rumah Minato pun ditekan oleh seorang tamu.

"Halo Minato…apa kabar?" ucap salah satu dari dua sahabatnya yaitu Jiraiya.

"Ya baik, silakan masuk." Ucap Minato.

"Ayo kita ke ruang tamu." Ajak Kushina.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Tsunade.

"Apa kabarmu Kakashi?" Tanya Kushina.

"Baik tante. Ainaru mana tante?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Oh, Ainaru ada di kamar Naruto mungkin lagi main." Ucap Kushina.

"Kau main saja bersama Ainaru disana." Ucap Minato.

"Baik." Ucap Kakashi yang kemudian menuju kamar Naruto. Dan para ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak tetap mengobrol di ruang tamu.

**TOK…TOK…TOK…**

Kakashi pun mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto. Tak lama pintu kamarpun terbuka dan yang membukakan siapa lagi kalau bukan Ainaru.

"Halo Ainaru." Sapa Kakashi.

"Eh, ada Kakashi. Kapan datangnya?" Tanya Ainaru.

"Barusan. Memangnya belnya tidak kedengaran dari sini ya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Seharusnya sih terdengar, berarti memang aku lagi budek nih. Hehehe…" ucap Ainaru.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Kakashi yang dari tadi mengobrol di depan pintu.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Ainaru. Dan terlihat disana seekor bayi, eh maksudnya seorang bayi sedang anteng bermain balok-balok kayu.

"Adikmu lucu sekali ya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Ya, dia memang lucu." Ucap Ainaru.

"Ba ba?" ucap Naruto (arti : siapa tuh?) sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Naruto…ini teman nee-san namanya Kakashi." Ucap Ainaru memperkenalkan.

"Ba bu bu bi ba ba ba bu bi ba ba." Ucap Naruto senang entah kenapa (arti : kakaknya lucu sekali memakai topeng) sambil menatap Kakashi.

"Kamu itu ngomong apa sih Naruto?" Tanya Ainaru.

"Hahaha…itulah bahasa bayi." Ucap Kakashi tersenyum.

"Bu bu?" Tanya Naruto (arti : mau?) sambil menyodorkan tangannya yang memegang sebuah balok kayu.

"Sepertinya Naruto ingin memberikannya untukmu Kakashi." Ucap Ainaru.

"Benarkah? Makasih ya Naruto." Ucap Kakashi sambil mengambil balok yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"Ba~." Ucap Naruto senang (arti : sama-sama). Lalu Kakashi melihat sekeliling kamar Naruto.

"Cat tembok berwarna orange dan bermotif rubah, kasur berwarna orange dan bergambar rubah, jamnya berbentuk rubah dengan ekornya ada 9, lemari pakaian berwarna orange juga." Batin Kakashi.

"Mmm…sepertinya Naruto suka sekali dengan rubah ya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Ya begitulah. Ini adalah boneka kesayangannya, kalau tidur harus ada ini kalau tidak ada pasti dia tidak akan tidur." Ucap Ainaru sambil menunjukan boneka yang lagi-lagi berbentuk rubah.

"Lalu kau sukanya apa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kalau aku kucing." Ucap Ainaru. (seleranya tidak jauh beda ya).

"Oh." Ucap Kakashi ber-oh. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendekati Kakashi.

"Eh…" ucap Ainaru dan Kakashi berbarengan. Ternyata Naruto ingin sekali dipangku oleh Kakashi.

"Bi ba bu bu ba ba bu~." Ucap Naruto (arti : aku mau digendong~).

"Bolehkah aku menggendongnya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja. Dan sepertinya Naruto menyukaimu." Ucap Ainaru.

Tak lama Kakashi menggendong Naruto, sesuatu mengalir di baju dan celana Kakashi.

"Apaan nih?" Tanya Kakashi. Ternyata Naruto ngompol di baju Kakashi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…dia ngompol." Ucap Ainaru. Langsung Ainaru mengambil Naruto dari gendongan Kakashi, dan sekarang terlihat jelas baju dan celana Kakashi di ompolin sama Naruto.

"Maap ya Kakashi, aku lupa makein popoknya." Ucap Ainaru sedih.

"Haha…gak apa-apa kok." Ucap Kakashi.

"Tapi baju kamu basah, gak mungkin kan kamu pake baju basah gitu." Ucap Ainaru.

"Mau gimana lagi." Ucap Kakashi.

"Gimana kalau kamu pake baju aku saja, aku ada kok baju dan celana untuk laki-laki." Ucap Ainaru.

"Hah? Memang kamu punya ya?" Tanya Kakashi kaget. Dan Ainaru hanya menjawab dengan anggukan mantap.

"Enggak usah repot-repot." Ucap Kakashi.

"Gak apa-apa kok, aku gak mau nanti kamu malah masuk angin terus sakit." Ucap Ainaru.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kakashi pasrah tapi sebenarnya Kakashi senang karena Ainaru sudah perhatian dengannya.

"Ya udah kita ke kamar aku yuk. Sebelumnya aku ganti bajunya Naruto dulu ya." Ucap Ainaru. Ainaru pun segera menggantikan pakaian Naruto.

"Hebat ya kamu udah bisa memakaikan baju Naruto." Ucap Kakashi kagum.

"Aku diajarin sama ibu supaya kalau ibu lagi sibuk biar aku yang urus." Ucap Ainaru. Dengan cekatan Ainaru mengganti pakaian Naruto, tak berapa lama akhirnya selesai juga.

"Ok sudah selasai. Ayo ke kamarku nanti kamu bisa-bisa masuk angin." Ajak Ainaru. Ternyata kamar Ainaru bersebelahan dengan kamarnya Naruto. Capek deh…

"Aku akan mengambil bajunya dulu, kamu sama Naruto duduk di kasur ya." Ucap Ainaru yang kemudian Kakashi duduk di kasur milik Ainaru. Lalu Kakashi melihat ke sekeliling kamar Ainaru, sama dengan Naruto hanya saja bukan rubah melainkan kucing yang berwarna putih. Sementara Ainaru masih sibuk dengan lemari besarnya untuk mencari pakaian buat Kakashi.

"Ini dia pakaiannya." Ucap Ainaru. Ternyata yang dikeluarkan adalah sebuah jaket berwarna biru tua dan celana levis yang memang benar pakaian itu untuk laki-laki.

"Sepertinya ini memang untuk laki-laki ya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Ya, waktu itu ayahku yang membelikannya. Katanya ini cocok untukku tapi aku tetap tidak mau memakainya." Ucap Ainaru. Kakashi hanya swaetdrop mendengar cerita Ainaru tadi.

"Tapi…aku gak punya masker. Sedangkan masker itu menyatu sama bajumu yang di ompolin Naruto." Ucap Ainaru dan Kakashi hanya diam.

"Kakashi…aku boleh nanya sesuatu gak." Ucap Ainaru.

"Ya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Memangnya kamu kenapa selalu memakai masker? Apa kau mempunyai semacam penyakit kulit gitu?" Tanya Ainaru.

"Tidak kok, aku tidak punya penyakit kulit." Ucap Kakashi.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu memakai masker?" Tanya Ainaru.

"Mmmm… soalnya aku kurang PD sama muka aku." Ucap Kakashi.

"Gak PD gimana? Kamu gak boleh berpikiran seperti itu dulu, kau pikir kau itu jelek, gitu?" Tanya Ainaru makin bingung. Kakashi hanya mengangguk.

"Huh…ya sudah, sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan wajahmu. Terus bagaimana, jaketku tidak ada maskernya." Ucap Ainaru.

"Mungkin kali ini aku akan membuka maskerku." Ucap Kakashi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ainaru kaget.

"Tentu saja, kamu adalah teman pertama yang melihat wajahku loh." Ucap Kakashi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ainaru (lagi). Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Kakashi pun perlahan-lahan mulai membuka masker dari mukanya.

"Wah…ini moment yang sangat langka sekali." Batin Ainaru. Dan akhirnya sekarang tidak ada sehelai kain pun yang menutupi wajah Kakashi. Ainaru hanya cengo dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan Naruto juga hanya bisa melotot melihat wajahnya Kakashi.

"Mmm…Ainaru, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kakashi dengan menggerakkan tangan di muka Ainaru.

"Eh e…gak apa-apa kok. Sumpah, kamu itu…" ucap Ainaru tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya itu.

"Kamu itu apa? Aku jelek kan." Ucap Kakashi.

"Siapa bilang kamu jelek! Kamu itu cakep tau!" ucap Ainaru atau bisa dibilang teriak. Langsung Ainaru menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan mukanya memerah semerah semangka yang kematengan (?).

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kakashi blushing.

"I-iya." Jawab Ainaru malu. "Sebaiknya aku dan Naruto ke kamar Naruto dulu menunggu kau berganti pakaian." Ucap Ainaru dengan muka yang sama menggendong Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Kakashi sendiri di kamar Ainaru.

**Di kamar Naruto…**

"Ya ampun Naruto, kamu tadi ngeliat kan? Kakashi itu cakep banget…tapi aku masih heran kenapa Kakashi memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya yang cakep itu." Ucap Ainaru yang berbicara pada Naruto.

"Ba~!" ucap Naruto ceria.

"Seandainya Kakashi tidak memakai masker, aku bisa memandang wajahmu cerah (loh? Kok jadi lagunya vierra?). aku ini ngomong apa sih?" Tanya Ainaru bingung dengan perkataanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian Kakashi membuka maskernya, dan hanya aku teman pertama yang melihatnya, entah kamu nanti akan ingat atau tidak Naruto. Tapi setahuku umur 9 bulan belum ingat apa-apa. Aku memang beruntung ya Naruto." Ucap Ainaru.

"Ba ba~." Ucap Naruto senang.

**Di kamar Ainaru…**

Kakashi yang sedang berganti pakaian itu pun masih memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Ainaru.

"Apakah benar yang dikatakan Ainaru tadi? Aku dibilang cakep oleh seseorang yang aku suka. Itu benar-benar hal yang mustahil. Apa Ainaru juga menyukaiku?" batin Kakashi.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak mungkin. Tapi…tadi aku melihat sendiri muka Ainaru yang memerah karena malu." Batin Kakashi yang sedang memakai jaket Ainaru.

"Ini pas sekali denganku." Ucap Kakashi yang selesai memakai jaket milik Ainaru. Kakashi segera menuju kamar Naruto menyusul Ainaru dan Naruto.

**TOK…TOK…TOK…**

"Masuk saja tidak dikunci." Ucap Ainaru dari dalam kamar.

"Iya." Ucap Kakashi yang masih diluar.

"Kakashi." Batin Ainaru. Kakashi pun masuk ke kamar Naruto dengan pakaian yang dikasih Ainaru dan masih tidak memakai masker.

"Kakashi? Kau beda sekali dengan yang tadi." Ucap Ainaru kaget.

"Ba ba?" ucap Naruto (arti : siapa tuh?) yang tidak mengenali Kakashi sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Jaket ini cocok sekali denganku, Ai." Ucap Kakashi.

"Benarkah? Ya sudah itu untukmu saja." Ucap Ainaru.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Kapan-kapan aku kembalikan." Ucap Kakashi.

"Untukmu saja! Mana mungkin aku memakai pakaian laki-laki, lagian aku kan gak tomboy." Ucap Ainaru.

"Baiklah. Tapi memangnya kamu gak diomelin?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Pasti enggak kok." Ucap Ainaru tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kita kasih tahu ayah ibumu dulu kalau pakaianmu diompolin." Ucap Ainaru.

"Ya." Ucap Kakashi. Kemudian mereka bertiga turun menuju ruang tamu.

"Ayah lihat Kakashi deh." Ucap Ainaru.

"Memangnya Kakashi kenapa?" Tanya Minato bingung.

"TARAAAAAAAAA….!" Ucap Ainaru yang kemudian Kakashi masuk ke ruang tamu.

"HAH?" ucap mereka berempat yang sedari tadi ada di ruang tamu. Sebenarnya tadi hanya sebuah acting karena… hayo apa… coba tebak (author di kroyok sama reders karena kelamaan). Karena disetiap ruangan dirumah Minato sudah dilengkapi dengan cctv (maklum orang kaya).

**_FLASHBACK_**

Di ruangan rahasia tempat dimana semua ruangan dapat dilihat di ruangan ini, Minato dan ketiga orang tersebut masuk ke ruangan tersebut untuk melihat apa saja yang dilakukan Ainaru dan Kakashi disana. (Dasar…gak bapake Ainaru gak bapake Kakashi sama aja) '=.=

"Eh liat, Kakashi diompolin tuh sama Naruto." Ucap Minato.

"Iya tuh, gomen ya." Ucap Kushina.

"Gak apa-apa kok." Ucap Tsunade. Mereka semua tertawa cekikikan ngeliat kejadian tadi.

"Wah, Ainaru baik banget mau minjemin jaketnya." Ucap Jiraiya saat melihat adegan Ainaru menawarkan jaket ke Kakashi.

"Hei, anakmu kan perempuan kok dibeliin juga baju buat anak laki-laki sih." Ucap Tsunade.

"Tau nih papih." Ucap Kushina.

"Mangap deh mangap, hehehe…" ucap Minato nyengir gaje yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Liat liat, Ainaru mukanya merah banget. Kenapa tuh anak?" Tanya Minato.

"Memangnya papih gak denger apa? Tadi kan Ainaru bilang kalau Kakashi itu cakep kalo gak pake masker, ya pasti malu lah." Ucap Kushina.

"Enggak." Ucap Minato polos yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop (lagi).

"Capek deh…" ucap mereka minus Minato serempak.

"Kakashi blushing tuh, hehehe…" ucap Jiraiya ketawa.

"Kalo bisa difoto tuh adegan tadi." Usul Tsunade.

"Tenang…ini juga bisa sekalian memotret kok." Ucap Kushina yang kemudian memotret waktu Ainaru dengan muka semerah semangka kematengan (?) dan Kakashi yang blushing.

"Kawaii…" ucap Kushina.

"Mmmm…sepertinya anak kita menyukai Ainaru ya." Ucap Tsunade.

"Ya, kelihatannya begitu." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Ainaru juga sepertinya menyukai Kakashi." Ucap Kushina dan disusul anggukan mantap dari Minato.

"Bagaimana kalau kita…" ucap Tsunade.

"Iya, aku juga setuju denganmu." Ucap Kushina dan disusul seringaian mereka berdua. Jiraiya dan Minato yang melihat hanya mengangguk paham.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Gimana penampilan Kakashi?" Tanya Ainaru ke semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Keren juga ya kamu kalau gak pake masker." Ucap Kushina.

"Terima kasih tante." Ucap Kakashi blushing.

"Siapa dulu dong, ayahnya…" ucap Jiraiya PD. Semua minus Jiraiya sweatdrop.

"Ting…Tong…Assalamualaikum… Atuk… O… Atuk…". Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memencet bel rumah Minato.

"Sepertinya ada tamu lagi nih." Ucap Tsunade.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Iya." Balas Ainaru.

"Eh Fugaku." Ucap Minato yang membukakan pintu rumah.

"Ayo masuk, kebetulan banget di dalam lagi ada Jiraiya. Kita bisa ngumpul-ngumpul nih." Ucap Minato.

"Aku kesini cuma sebentar kok.." ucap Fugaku.

"Udah masuk dulu, ngobrolnya di dalam." Ucap Minato.

"Baiklah." Ucap Fugaku.

"Istrimu mana dan anak-anakmu? Gak diajak ke sini?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tidak, aku kesini sendiri." Ucap Fugaku.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, Fugaku." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali. Tapi baru kita ketemu besoknya sudah gak bisa ketemu lagi." Ucap Fugaku.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Aku kesini mau ngucapin salam perpisahan." Ucap Fugaku.

"Memangnya om mau pindah?" Tanya Ainaru.

"Om tidak pindah tapi ada tugas ke luar negeri." Ucap Fugaku.

"Satu keluarga ikut?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tidak, hanya aku dan Itachi saja." Ucap Fugaku.

"Itachi?" batin Ainaru.

"Itachi?" Tanya Minato.

"Ya, dia sekalian sekolah disana." Ucap Fugaku.

"Memangnya berapa lama?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Kurang lebih 10 tahun." Ucap Fugaku.

"10 tahun?" ucap mereka semua kaget.

"Ya 10 tahun. Tapi kalau lagi ada liburan aku pulang lalu kembali lagi." Ucap Fugaku.

"Lama buangeeeeeeeeeettttt…" ucap Tsunade lebay.

"Makanya aku kesini buat ngucapin salam perpisahan." Ucap Fugaku.

"Kok mendadak banget ya?" Tanya Kushina.

"Kemarin bosku telfon. Katanya besok aku bekerja disana selama 10 tahun. Sekalian saja Itachi untuk sekolah disana." Ucap Fugaku.

"Memangnya dimana om?" Tanya Ainaru.

"Di Amerika. Sekarang Mikoto dan Itachi sedang mempersiapkan pakaiannya, makanya aku tidak membawanya kesini." Ucap Fugaku.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, mau mempersiapkan barang-barang yang harus dibawa besok." Ucap Fugaku.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan ke rumahmu untuk membantumu." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Makasih ya, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Fugaku.

Keesokan harinya…

"Sebentar lagi kita berangkat. Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Ya ayah." Ucap Itachi.

"Kamu jangan nakal di sana ya Itachi." Ucap Mikoto.

"Ya bu, aku gak akan nakal. Om Minato dan Om Jiraiya tidak kesini, yah?" Tanya Itachi.

"Entahlah, kemarin mereka bilang kalau nanti mau kesini." Ucap Fugaku.

"Itu mereka." Ucap Mikoto sambil menunjuk ke arah mereka.

"Fugaku, hati-hati di jalan ya." Ucap Minato sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Ya." Ucap Fugaku yang kemudian dipeluk oleh Jiraiya.

"Itachi, jangan lupain kita ya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Tentu saja aku gak akan lupa sama kalian, kita kan teman. Kakashi aku boleh ngomong sesuatu sama kamu gak?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Kakashi.

"Kesini deh, aku bisikin." Ucap Itachi yang kemudian menarik tangan Kakashi. Ainaru yang melihatnya hanya bingung.

"Saat aku gak ada, kamu jagain Ainaru ya." Ucap Itachi. Kakashi yang mendengar hanya kaget dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Tapi jangan bilang ke Ainaru, janji?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji." Ucap Kakashi.

"Kalian pada ngomongin apa sih? Kok aku gak dikasih tau?" Tanya Ainaru.

"Ada deh~!" ucap Itachi dan Kakashi berbarengan. Ainaru hanya bisa cemberut.

"Itachi, mobilnya sudah datang. Ayo!" ucap Fugaku.

"Ya, dadah Ibu, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ainaru…" ucap Itachi yang kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas dengan lambaian dari semua yang ada disana.

* * *

**Cerita kali ini kayaknya agak panjang ya, entah kenapa ini otak lagi banyak ide. Hehehe… benar juga apa yang dikatakan Awan Hitam kalo review itu tidak penting banyak atau sedikit yang penting ketulusan hati buat bikin fic tapi bukan berarti gue gak butuh review, gue butuh banget review dari kalian, makasih udah bikin gue semangat lagi. Buat The Crazy Teams gomen ya Itachinya udah dibikin nista,hehehe…**

**Yasud PLEASE RnR…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Assalamu'alaikum…**

**Gue author yang gak berbakat bikin fic ini kembali untuk melanjutkan fic yang gaje ini. Kali ini gue pengen minta saran dari para readers atau author, menurut kalian fic ini masih bagus gak buat dilanjutin, kalo enggak pengen di hapus saja dan kalo masih akan gue lanjutin sampe tamat. ^^**

**Desclimer : Punya siapa ya? (pura-pura lupa). Siapa sih? (Masashi-sensei lagi ngasah golok). Readers tau gak siapa? (muka Masashi-sensei udah mendidih). O iya, punya Om Masa' sih. Ya kan? (digorok Masashi-sensei).**

**Pairing : Mba tau gak pairingnya siapa? (nanya mba-mba lewat) -?-**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Makin gaje, makin ancur, chara makin OOC, de el el. Don't Like? Harus tetep RnR (maksa =.=').**

**

* * *

**Sepuluh tahun kamudian…

Sepuluh tahun juga umur Naruto dan Sasuke, tujuh belas tahun umur Ainaru, Kakashi, dan Itachi, sepuluh tahun Ainaru dan Kakashi ditinggal oleh temannya yaitu Itachi yang pergi ke Amerika. Naruto tumbuh dengan sifatnya yang selalu periang, ceria dan hiperaktif walaupun begitu tampangnya juga lumayan ganteng. Ainaru tumbuh dengan sifatnya yang kalem tapi tidak terlalu pendiam, baik hati, juga periang, wajahnya juga tidak kalah cantik dan manis dengan ibunya. Kakashi yang diam-diam menyukai Ainaru pun masih tetap memakai masker di wajahnya, entah kanapa alasannya.

Pagi itu di kediaman Minato, Kushina masih sibuk didapur menyaipkan sarapan untuk keluarganya yang ingin beraktifitas. Minato sedang bersiap-siap memakai seragam Hokagenya, Ainaru yang sejak tadi sudah rapi menunggu di meja makan sambil membaca novel kesukaannya dan mendengarkan musik dari i-podnya, sedangkan Naruto masih terbawa arus mimpi alias masih tidur.

"Ainaru, sebaiknya kau bangunkan adikmu. Nanti kamu bisa-bisa terlambat ke sekolah." Ucap Kushina, tetapi Ainaru masih sibuk dengan membaca novel karena tidak mendengan apa yang diucapkan Kushina (masih mendengarkan musik).

"Ainaru…kau dengar apa yang ibu katakan tidak sih?" ucap Kushina lagi karena tidak mendapat respon dari Ainaru.

"Mamih kalau mau ngomong sama Ai, lepas dulu headset yang ada di kupingnya itu." Ucap Minato yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu dapur lalu kembali ke kamar untuk memakai seragamnya.

"Benar juga ya." Ucap Kushina yang kemudian melepas headset milik Ainaru.

"Eh? Kok dilepas sih bu?" Tanya Ainaru kaget.

"Memangnya kamu tadi tidak dengar apa yang ibu bilang?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa bu?" Tanya Ainaru yang masih bingung.

"Huh~, ibu tadi bilang cepat bangunkan Naruto nanti kamu bisa terlambat ke sekolah." Ucap Kushina menghela nafas.

"Oh… lalu apa hubungannya dengan Naruto dan aku bisa terlambat ke sekolah?" Tanya Ainaru pikun.

"Aduh Ainaru…! Kamu kok jadi pikun gini sih? Kamu kan setiap hari berangkat sekolah bareng Naruto, nanti kalau Naruto bangunnya kesiangan kamu juga bisa terlambat!" ucap Kushina yang mulai kesal.

"O iya ya. Hehehe…, maap deh bu." Ucap Ainaru yang kemudian menuju kamar Naruto.

"Naruto… ayo bangun!" ucap Ainaru sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kamar Naruto tapi tetap tidak ada respon.

"Ai, Naruto gak akan bangun kalau cuma di ketuk pintunya." Ucap Minato dari lantai bawah.

"Iya juga, mana mungkin Naruto bangun kalau cuma kayak gini." Ucap Ainaru yang kemudian masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Naruto…bangun! Udah pagi…" ucap Ainaru sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Emm…nanti saja, aku masih ngantuk." Ucap Naruto yang tetap menutup matanya sambil merapatkan selimutnya. 'Huh, dasar malas. O iya! Aku punya ide.' Batin Ainaru.

"Naruto…hati-hati ya dibawah kasurmu ada pocong yang menunggumu. Hihihihi…" bisik Ainaru di kuping Naruto.

"KYAAAAA…..!" langsung Naruto loncat dari kasur yang memang dia takut dengan hantu dan memeluk erat-erat Ainaru yang ada di sampingnya. 'Akhirnya bangun juga.' Batin Ainaru.

"Ehem…Naruto, lepasin nee-san." Ucap Ainaru santai yang masih dipeluk sama Naruto yang ketakutan.

"Nee-san jahat, nakut-nakutin Naruto segala." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian manyun 2 meter (?).

"Abisnya kamu susah dibangunin sih, ya udah cepat mandi nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah." Ucap Ainaru sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto yang memang berantakan. Kemudian Ainaru keluar dari kamar Naruto dan menuju meja makan untuk melakukan aktifitasnya tadi. Naruto lalu menuju kamar mandi dan setelah selesai menuju ruang makan. Disana terlihat Kushina yang sedang menggoreng apa itu tidak tahu, Minato sedang membaca koran langganannya yang sesekali meminum kopi panasnya, dan Ainaru membaca novel dan mendengarkan musiknya.

"Selamat pagi tousan, kaasan, nee-san…!" ucap Naruto yang bisa dibilang teriak itu.

"Jangan terlalu berisik Naruto, ini tuh masih pagi." Ucap Kushina sambil mengoseng-oseng masakannya. Lalu Naruto duduk di samping Ainaru yang masih sibuk dengan urusan membacanya.

"Selamat pagi nee-san…" ucap Naruto lagi karena belum mendapat balasan ucapannya tadi.

"…"

"…"

'Nee-san kok diam aja? Apa jangan-jangan dia marah karena aku tadi susah sekali di bangunin? Atau tidak mendengar karena lagi mendengarkan musik?' batin Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menatap terus Ainaru itu yang masih serius membaca novel. Nee-san memang cantik, pintar, baik ke semua orang, gayanya yang kalem membuat banyak laki-laki yang jatuh cinta dengannya, tapi kadang nee-san jahil ke adiknya sendiri dan kadang sangat baik. Ainaru yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Naruto pun menoleh.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Ainaru sambil melepaskan headsetnya.

"Nee-san gak marah sama Naruto kan?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Marah kenapa?" Tanya Ainaru bingung.

"Jadi nee-san gak marah sama Naruto?" ucap Naruto senang.

"Untuk apa nee-san marah sama ototouku yang lucu ini." Ucap Ainaru tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Hehehe…" ucap Naruto senang. Minato yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng dan tersenyum.

"Cepat kalian sarapan, nanti telat." Ucap Kushina sambil mempersiapkan makanan ke meja makan dan disusul anggukan mantap dari Ainaru dan Naruto.

"Kami pergi dulu ya…" ucap Naruto yang kemudian pergi bersama Ainaru. Dan terlihat ada Kakashi yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah Ainaru.

"Hai Ainaru, Naruto…" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Hai juga Kakashi-san." Ucap Naruto dan senyuman Ainaru.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Ainaru.

"Ayo~!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat 45nya.

**_KONOHA'S SCHOOL_**

Naruto, Ainaru, dan Kakashi sampai di gerbang sekolah. Naruto menuju gedung sekolah dasar (SD) dan Ainaru juga Kakashi menuju gedung sekolah menengah atas (SMA). Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah yang terkenal dan juga bisa dibilang elit. Di sekolah ini adalah sekolah terlengkap, ada SD, SMP, SMA, SMK, bahkan Universitas.

**~Di Sekolah Ainaru dan Kakashi~**

Sampai digedung SMA mereka berdua terutama Ainaru langsung diperhatikan oleh murid yang ada disana tak terkecuali guru-guru yang kebetulan lewat. Banyak yang memanggil Ainaru ataupun teriak-teriak gaje. Ketampanan juga kecantikan keluarga Namikaze memang nomor satu di desanya, tapi Ainaru tidak peduli dengan itu yang kemudian membalas dengan senyum ramah ke semua orang yang kemudian membuat gedung itu semakin ramai.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA….. kawaiinya dirimu Ainaru." Ucap salah seorang cowo yang tergila-gila dengan Ainaru.

"Dia memang ramah ya, jarang sekali ada orang yang seperti dia." Ucap seorang cowo yang juga suka dengan Ainaru.

Tidak hanya cowo yang menyukai Ainaru tapi juga cewe, bukan karena kecantikannya tapi keramahannya itu yang membuat siapa saja menyukainya. Ainaru kemudian menuju kelasnya yang dibelakangnya diikuti Kakashi. Ada isu yang mengatakan bahwa Ainaru berpacaran dengan Kakashi tapi Ainaru menanggapinya dengan santai dan tidak terlalu peduli. Ainaru kemudian menaruh tasnya dimeja dekat jendela kelas dan Kakashi tepat di belakang Ainaru.

"Kalian makin dekat aja nih." Ucap Anko teman dekat Ainaru selain Kakashi.

"Apaan sih kamu." Ucap Ainaru malu.

"Hehehe…aku liat pr matematika dong." Ucap Anko yang sudah siap membawa buku tulis untuk menyalin pekerjaan Ainaru.

"Ini." Ucap Ainaru sambil menyodorkan buku prnya.

"Makasih Ainaru." Ucap Anko yang kemudian berlari ke mejanya dan segera menyalin jawabannya (harap jangan contoh perbuatan Anko ini).

"Apa kabar temanku Kakashi…" ucap Guy yang tiba-tiba datang ke meja Kakashi.

"Hn." Jawab singkat Kakashi.

"Hey, mana semangat mudamu Kakashi. Kita gak boleh…" belum selesai Guy berbicara tiba-tiba wali kelas mereka datang yang kemudian membuat murid yang ada di kelas kocar-kacir menuju tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Ucap Hiruzen Sarutobi wali kelas mereka.

"Pagi pak~." Ucap murid-murid serempak.

"Sekarang bapak akan mengajar kalian tentang aljabar. Aljabar itu bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla." Ucap Sarutobi panjang lebar. (pelajaran ini sebenernya buat SMP karena gue juga memang masih SMP, hehe XD).

**~Di Sekolah Naruto~**

Naruto terus berjalan menuju gedung SD yang kemudian ada seseorang yang tidak asing memanggilnya.

"Hey dobe!" teriak orang itu.

"Eh? Sasuke? Jangan panggil aku dobe kenapa!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Suka suka aku dong. Bweeeee…." Ucap Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Huh~!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Habisnya…aku tadi kerumahmu katanya kamu udah berangkat jadinya aku berangkat sendiri." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ke rumahku? Rumahmu kan lumayan jauh dari rumahku." Ucap Naruto heran.

"Iya! Aku udah jauh-jauh ke rumahmu tapi kamunya udah berangkat." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Maap deh, lagian bilang dong kalau mau nyamper." Ucap Naruto.

"Iya iya…" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian menuju kelas bersama Naruto.

Tak berapa lama guru mereka pun datang.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Ucap Asuma, guru dan wali kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi pak." Ucap murid serempak.

"Sekarang buka pr kalian." Ucap Asuma. Naruto yang mendengar itu kaget dan langsung mati kutu. Dia baru ingat kalau ada pr bahasa inggris dan dia lupa mengerjakannya.

"Siapa disini yang belum mengerjakan!" Tanya Asuma. Perlahan-lahan tangan Naruto mengangkat ke atas.

"Naruto…Naruto…memangnya kenapa kamu tidak mengerjakan?" Tanya Asuma.

"Lu-lupa pak." Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi kamu tidak lupa pake baju kan?" Tanya Asuma yang kemudian disusul tawaan murid-murid yang ada dikelas itu dan membuat Naruto semakin malu.

"Makanya kamu kalau ada pr segera dikerjakan. Sekarang kamu berdiri di depan pintu kelas sampai jam istirahat." Ucap Asuma. Akhirnya Naruto keluar dari kelas dan berdiri di depan pintu kelas. 'Mana ada seorang anak hokage disetrap karena tidak mengerjakan pr.' Gerutu Naruto.

Setelah berapa lama disertap akhirnya bel istirahatpun berbunyi dan Naruto bisa kembali masuk ke kelas dan mengambil bekal makanannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya disetrap di depan pintu kelas?" goda Sasuke yang duduk di belakang meja Naruto.

"Diam kamu teme!" ucap Naruto kesal dan dibalas dengan ketawa Sasuke. Naruto kemudian membuka bekal makanannya dengan kesal dan membuat ayam goreng yang ada di dalam loncat dan mendarat dengan mulus di lantai.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaakkkk… my chicken…" ucap Naruto yang meratapi kepergian paha ayam gorengnya yang menyentuh tanah –halah-. Saat Naruto yang ingin mengambil kembali ayamnya karena belum lima menit, tidak sengaja Gaara yang kebetulan lewat menginjak ayam goreng Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa mematung melihat ayamnya diinjak Gaara. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa ketawa ngakak.

"Eh apa nih?" Tanya Gaara yang belum tau apa yang diinjaknya.

"Ayam?" Tanya Gaara yang masih bingung.

"Itu ayam gorengnya Naruto yang jatuh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Punya Naruto? Maap ya Naruto." Ucap Gaara yang kemudian melihat Naruto yang masih mematung dengan tangan ingin mengambil ayam gorengnya dan mulut menganga lebar.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Naruto.

"Ini benar-benar hari sialku!" ucap Naruto sambil menatap kosong dan Gaara hanya berlari menuju mejanya. Tak berapa lama tiba-tiba Ainaru ke kelas Naruto.

"Naruto!" panggil Ainaru dari depan pintu.

"Nee-san…!" ucap Naruto berlebay ria yang kemudian berlari menuju Ainaru. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Nee-san kok ada disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ini untukmu." Ucap Ainaru sambil menyodorkan bekal makanan miliknya.

"Eh?" ucap Naruto bingung.

"Ini untukmu, nee-san lagi malas makan jadinya untukmu saja kalau kamu mau." Ucap Ainaru. Mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar melihat bekal Ainaru yang masih utuh.

"Nee-san memang penyelamatku…!" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk Ainaru erat. Semua yang ada di kelas langsung menoleh semua.

"Memangnya bekalmu kenapa?" Tanya Ainaru bingung yang masih dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Ayamku jatuh." Ucap Naruto sedih.

"Oh…ya sudah nih bekalnya dan… lepasin nee-san." Ucap Ainaru yang mulai malu di lihatin oleh anak-anak yang ada dikelas.

"Ok bos!" ucap Naruto sambil hormat layaknya tentara dan kemudian mencium pipi anikinya lalu menuju mejanya meninggalkan Ainaru di depan pintu.

"KYAAAAAAAA…" teriak anak-anak terutama cowo yang melihat kejadian Naruto mencium pipi Ainaru. Ainaru hanya bisa tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan kelas Naruto.

"Aku iri dengan Naruto yang punya kakak perhatian juga cantik." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku juga. Aku iri dengan kecantikannya, seandainya aku seperti itu…" Ucap Ino yang mulai berkhayal.

"ckckckck…" Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, hanya bisa menggelang-geleng kepala.

**Di kediaman Minato. Malam harinya…**

Kushina sedari tadi menelfon dengan Tsunade yang ada di sebrang sana sedang membicarakan tentang Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang ingin pergi keluar kota.

"Berarti rencana kita akan berhasil nih, hihihi…" ucap Kushina yang tertawa seperti kuntilemak.

"Iya dong… berarti besok Kakashi akan tinggal dirumahmu." Ucap Tsunade di sebrang sana.

"Tentu, sampai bertemu besok. Bye…" ucap Kushina.

"Bye…" ucap Tsunade yang kemudian menutup telponnya.

"Katanya besok pih kesininya." Ucap Kushina yang kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"Oh, baguslah." Ucap Minato yang sedang menonton tv.

"Ada apa sih yah?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung mendengar percakapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Mulai besok Kakashi akan tinggal bersama kita disini." Ucap Kushina senang.

"Uhuk…uhuk…uhuk…uhuk…" Ainaru yang sedang minum mendengar ucapan Kushina langsung tersedak.

"Yang benar bu?" Tanya Naruto senang.

"Ya." Jawab Kushina.

"Uhuk…uhuk…uhuk…" Ainaru masih tetap terbatuk.

"Aduh nee-san kalau senang jangan berlebihan." Goda Naruto. Ainaru langsung memberi death glarenya dan seolah berkata neesan-itu-keselek-tau!. Naruto hanya tersenyum senang.

"Lalu Kakashi-san nanti tidur dimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya dikamarmu lah, nanti ayah siapkan satu kasur lagi." Ucap Minato.

"Memangnya kenapa Kakashi tinggal disini?" Tanya Ainaru yang sudah sembuh dari batuknya.

"Om Jiraiya dan tante Tsunade mau pergi keluar kota jadi mereka menitipkan Kakashi disini kurang lebih 3 bulan." Ucap Kushina.

* * *

**Readers dan author yang baik hati… di review ya fic abal ini… ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Assalamu'alaikum…**

**Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…! T.T (nangis gaje). Gomen, mangap, sorry, ngapuro (bhs jawa), karena kesalahan author amatir ini di chap sebelumnya. T.T**

**Desclimer : Not Me!, tapi punya orang itu ( sambil nunjuk Masashi-sensei dengan tidak rela.) *di mutilasi Masashi-sensei***

**Pairing : Sepertinya sudah terlihat di chap sebelumnya… Maybe…**

**Rate : T doang (?)**

**Warning : Makin kacau gara-gara kesalahan di chap 5 dan 6, ancur? Tetep, gaje? Pasti, OOC? Banget…**

**Please Enjoy and RnR…**

**

* * *

**Langsung aja kita ke rumah Hokage ke-4 a.k.a Yondaime a.k.a Minato Namikaze (gak usah banyak-banyak juga udah tau!) dan juga Kakashi yang tinggal di rumah Minato. (soalnya Author males kalau ngetik *di bakar sama readers* yang Kakashi siap-siap, Kakashi pamitan, Kakashi pergi ke rumah Minato, Tsunade dan Jiraiya pergi ke luar kota).

Keesokan harinya di pagi hari, kali ini yang terlebih dahulu terbangun adalah Kakashi sedangkan Ainaru dan Naruto masih terbawa arus mimpi mereka masing-masing. Setelah semua selesai Kakashi menuju ruang makan sambil membaca komik Icha Icha Paradise!nya dan belum memakai maskernya, alasannya ya masa dia makan sambil pake masker, kan gak lucu *di raikiri sama Kakashi*.

"Ainaru, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Kamu bangunkan Kakashi dan Naruto sana." Ucap Kushina yang melihat sekilas seseorang yang sedang membaca sebuah buku dan duduk di meja makan yang dikiranya adalah Ainaru.

"Saya Kakashi tante, bukan Ainaru." Ucap Kakashi sweatdrop.

"Eh? Ternyata Kakashi, tante kira kamu Ainaru. Habisnya kamu seperti Ai, sama-sama suka baca komik atau novel." Ucap Kushina.

"Tolong bangunkan Ainaru dan Naruto ya, Kakashi." Ucap Kushina.

"Baik tante." Ucap Kakashi yang kemudian beranjak dari kursi meja makan dan kemudian menuju lantai atas.

"Eh? Bangunkan Ainaru dan Naruto. Naruto sih gak apa-apa, tapi Ainaru…" batin Kakashi yang baru menyadarinya.

"Sebaiknya aku membangunkan Ainaru terlebih dahulu." Ucap Kakashi. Tiba-tiba Kushina dan Minato sudah ada di ruang rahasia itu.

"Ternyata Kakashi ke kamar Ainaru dulu. Fufufu…" ucap Kushina dan berpikir yang enggak-enggak.

"Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Kakashi ya?" lanjut Kushina yang mulai berpikiran seperti itu (jangan ditiru!)

"Ya bangunin Ainaru lah, apa lagi?" ucap Minato bingung yang memang terlalu polos.

"Kalau itu mamih tau, tapi apa tidak melakukan sesuatu selain itu." Ucap Kushina.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Minato makin bingung dan dengan kepolosannya yang 100%.

"Susah ngomong sama orang susah, dari pada susah mendingan gak usah." Ucap Kushina pasrah dengan suaminya yang begitu sangat polosnya.

**Di kamar Ainaru…**

"Baru kali ini aku membangunkan Ainaru. –Deg!- Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan gini sih? Aku kan cuma disuruh membangunkannya saja." Batin Kakashi.

Saat ini Kakashi sudah berhadapan dengan Ainaru yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Kamu kalau tidur makin cantik dan lucu, Ai." Batin Kakashi yang terus menatap Ainaru. Kemudian Kakashi duduk di samping kasur Ainaru dan memegang tangan mungil dan halus Ainaru dan Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ainaru. Kushina dan Minato yang melihat dari ruang rahasia menunggu kejadian itu dengan dag dig dug serrr (?).

"Ayo cepat lakukan Kakashi! Ayo lakukan!" ucap Kushina yang tidak sabaran. Minato yang melihat istrinya seperti itu hanya bisa sweatdrop. Sekarang jarak wajah Kakashi dengan Ainaru hanya tinggal 1 cm dan apa yang terjadi para hadirin sekalian… kita tunggu pariwara barikut ini *di bantai readers karena banyak omong + kelamaan*.

"A-aku tidak bisa." Ucap Kakashi yang kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Yah~! Kok gak jadi sih?" ucap Kushina kecewa berat dan pundung di pojokan ruangan itu. Minato makin sweatdrop melihatnya. Kakashi pun bangkit dari kuburnya (Loh? O.o) maksud ne dari kasur Ainaru *di kubur idup-idup*.

"Ainaru…bangun, sudah pagi." Ucap Kakashi lembut sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Ainaru.

"Mmm…..." ucap Ainaru sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kawaii…!" batin Kakashi + blushing.

"Kakashi…" ucap Ainaru males.

"Ya?" ucap Kakashi.

"Selamat pagi~." Ucap Ainaru sambil tersenyum.

"Se-selamat pagi." Ucap Kakashi + blushing (lagi).

"O iya, Naruto sudah dibangunin?" Tanya Ainaru.

"Belum, ini mau aku bangunin." Ucap Kakashi.

"Sebaiknya aku saja yang membangunkan soalnya Naruto susah sekali kalau dibangunin dan aku punya cara khusus untuk membangunkannya." Ucap Ainaru yang mulai jahil lagi ke Naruto.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kakashi.

**Di kamar Naruto…**

"Naruto…bangun!" teriak Ainaru yang pakai toa entah dari mana hingga volume full tapi tetap tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Naruto, Kakashi yang ada disamping langsung budek mendadak.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakai cara itu." Ucap Ainaru dan Kakashi hanya bingung, cara apa yang bisa membuat Naruto terbangun. Kemudian Ainaru melepaskan selimut dari tubuh Naruto. 'Masa dia mau melakukan itu?' pikiran Kakashi sudah yang tidak-tidak. Ckckckck…

"Naruto… kuntilanak sudah menunggumu dan… Hap! Menangkapmu… hihihi…" ucap Ainaru dan dalam mengucapkan kata Hap! Tangannya memegang kaki Naruto.

"Kakashi…siap-siap 1… 2… 3…" ucap Ainaru dan…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA… HANTU!" teriak Naruto dan sama seperti waktu itu Naruto memeluk erat Ainaru tapi kali ini bukan Ainaru tapi Kakashi karena Ainaru sudah jongkok sebelum mendapat pelukan maut dari Naruto.

"He…help meeeee…" ucap Kakashi terbata-bata karena Naruto memeluknya sangat erat.

"Eh? Suaranya kok laki-laki?" Ucap Naruto bingung yang sudah sadar dari tidurnya. Terlihat sekarang muka Kakashi merah, bukan karena blushing untuk yang ke-3 kalinya tapi karena dipeluk terlalu kencang yang seperti dililit ular phiton. Naruto yang menyadari bahwa yang ia peluk adalah Kakashi segera melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

"Hmph… hmph… Huahahahahahahahahahaha…" Ainaru sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan tawanya.

"Nee-san…!" ucap Naruto marah.

"Hehe… nee-san mandi dulu ya. Dah~!" ucap Ainaru yang kemudian kabur menuju kamar mandinya.

"Tadi Kakashi-san bangunin nee-san juga ya~." Goda Naruto.

"Eh? Kok tau?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya tau lah, orang nee-san aja belum pake seragam dan masih pake baju tidur sedangkan Kakashi-san udah rapi." Ucap Naruto.

"Betul juga, hehe…" ucap Kakashi.

"Terus Kakashi-san ngapain aja di kamar nee-san…? Hayo ngaku aja~." Goda Naruto terus.

"Aku gak ngapa-ngapain kok, udah cepet kamu mandi nanti telat lagi." Ucap Kakashi blushing.

"Kakashi-san sama saja dengan nee-san. Cepat jadian ya~!" ucap Naruto yang kemudian lari menuju kamar mandi. Kakashi tidak langsung kembali ke ruang makan tapi hanya duduk di kasurnya dan membaca komiknya lagi. 'Dasar Naruto…' Batin Kakashi geleng-geleng sambil membaca komiknya. Tak berapa lama Naruto pun selesai dari mandinya.

"Kakashi-san gak ke bawah?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah.

"Nanti aja, aku nunggu Naruto." Ucap Kakashi.

"Terserah saja deh." Ucap Naruto. Di depan kamar Naruto terdengar langkah kaki menuju lantai bawah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ainaru yang sudah selesai dan menuju ruang makan. 'Dia sudah selesai rupanya.' Batin Kakashi.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, selamat pagi…" ucap Ainaru menyapa kedua orang tuanya.

"Selamat pagi Ai, mana Naruto sama Kakashi? Kok belum turun?" Tanya Kushina.

"Gak tau." Ucap Ainaru yang kemudian melakukan kebiasaannya yaitu baca novel favoritnya sambil mendengarkan musik. Tak berapa lama Naruto dan Kakashi pun turun dan dimulailah acara sarapan pagi itu. Tiba-tiba ada seorang tamu datang ke rumah Minato.

"Ting…Tong…Assalamualaikum… Atuk… O… Atuk…"

"Siapa sih pagi-pagi udah datang ke sini?" Tanya Naruto. Saat Kushina ingin bangkit dari kursinya Ainaru langsung mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja yang membukakan ya bu." Ucap Ainaru.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kushina lalu duduk kembali.

"Ting…Tong…Assalamualaikum… Atuk… O… Atuk…" bel pun dibunyikannya kembali.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Ainaru.

**CTEK…** (bunyi pintu terbuka)

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" Tanya Ainaru.

"Aku mau berangkat bareng sama Naruto, Ainaru-san. Naruto belum berangkatkan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Oh belum, Naruto lagi sarapan. Kamu sudah sarapan belum?" Tanya Ainaru.

"Belum, soalnya aku buru-buru kesini takutnya ditinggal lagi sama Naruto." Ucap Sasuke.

"Makan saja disini, nanti kamu bisa sakit kalau gak sarapan ya. Kamu mau kan?" Tanya Ainaru sambil tersenyum.

"Mmm…ya." Ucap Sasuke. 'Aku baru tahu kalau Nee-sannya Naruto baik banget gak kayak anikiku.' Batin Sasuke.

"Teme?" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"Halo dobe… Eh? Ada Kakashi-san?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ya, Kakashi-san tinggal disini." Ucap Naruto.

"Oh." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengangguk paham, sebenarnya banyak yang ingin ditanyakan kenapa Kakashi bisa tinggal di rumah Naruto tapi nanti saja di sekolah.

"Nih makananmu." Ucap Ainaru.

"Terima kasih Ainaru-san." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sama-sama." Balas Ainaru.

"O iya, Ayah dan aniki sudah pulang 2 hari yang lalu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Kok tidak bilang ke kami?." Tanya Minato.

"Soalnya ayah sibuk mengurus sekolahnya aniki yang pindah kesini jadinya belum sempat main kesini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Begitu… salam ke ayahmu ya." Ucap Kushina.

"Ya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu Itachi sudah masuk sekolah sekarang?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, tadi aniki berangkat duluan dengan ayah." Ucap Sasuke. 'Kira-kira dia ada di kelas mana ya? Semoga saja tidak sekelas!' batin Ainaru

* * *

**_KONOHA'S SCHOOL_**

**Di kelas Ainaru juga Kakashi…**

"Selamat pagi Ainaru…" ucap Anko sahabatnya.

"Selamat pagi juga Anko…" ucap Ainaru sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu tahu gak tentang anak baru?" Tanya Anko.

"Anak baru?" Tanya Ainaru bingung.

"Iya anak baru, memangnya kamu gak tau ya?" Tanya Anko.

"Enggak tuh." Ucap Ainaru, dia belum tahu kalau anak baru yang di maksud adalah Itachi musuh bebuyutannya (bahasa apaan tuh?).

"Aku tadi melihatnya loh waktu dia masuk ke ruang kepsek, ya ampun Ainaru dia tuh cakep banget tau!" ucap Anko dengan semangat 45nya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ainaru yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik tapi berhubung sahabatnya itu bersemangat sekali ya terpaksa Ainaru menyukai cerita Anko.

"Ya, semoga saja dia masuk kelas ini." Ucap Anko dan Ainaru hanya tersenyum. Tak berapa lama wali kelas mereka pak Sarutobi datang.

"Pagi anak-anak…" ucap Sarutobi.

"Pagi pak." Ucap murid-murid serempak.

"Sebelum bapak mulai pelajaran, bapak akan memperkenalkan teman baru kalian." Ucap Sarutobi. Murid-murid hanya ber-wah ria dan terutama anak-anak perempuan yang sudah mengetahuinya makin histeris.

"Ainaru… ternyata dia di kelas ini. Asiiiiiiikkkk…" ucap Anko yang duduk di sebelah mejanya senang dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan Ainaru.

"Akan aku buktikan kalau dia itu cakep!" ucap Anko.

"Ya baiklah." Ucap Ainaru. Dan akhirnya anak baru itu pun masuk. Kelas pun makin ramai oleh teriakan histeris dari anak perempuan. Ainaru langsung diam membatu tapi Kakashi hanya bertampang biasa saja.

"Ainaru, teman lama kita." Ucap Kakashi dan Ainaru hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Silakan perkenalkan namamu." Ucap Sarutobi.

"Nama saya Uchiha Itachi, bisa dipanggil Itachi. Salam kenal…" ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum manis dan membuat anak-anak perempuan yang suka dengannya tepar seketika.

"Kereeeeeennnnnnnn…"

"Ganteeeeeeeeengggg…"

"Kawaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii…"

"Maniiiiiiiiiiissssssss…" teriakan dari anak-anak perempuan. Ainaru hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Itachi dibilang keren, ganteng, kawaii, manis.

"Sekarang kamu duduk di belakang Anko ya." Ucap Sarutobi menunjuk bangku kosong di belakang Anko. Anko langsung senang gila-gilaan karena Itachi duduk di belakangnya dan tepat disamping Kakashi. 'Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk….! Kenapa deket banget sih?' Batin Ainaru. Itachi pun melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Sarutobi, matanya langsung tertuju pada seorang perempuan yang sangat dikenalnya juga laki-laki yang ada di belakangnya yaitu Ainaru dan Kakashi. Langsung Itachi mengeluarkan senyum liciknya ke Ainaru dan bagi Ainaru itu adalah pertanda buruk.

"Kenalkan namaku Anko." Ucap Anko yang ada di depan Itachi.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Itachi.

"Halo Itachi…" ucap Kakashi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Halo juga Kakashi, halo juga Ainaru…" ucap Itachi.

"Aku kan tidak menyapamu." Ucap Ainaru dan hanya dibalas senyuman Itachi.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" Tanya Anko.

"Ya, dia teman kami dari kecil." Ucap Kakashi.

"Ooo…" ucap Anko ber-oh.

**Di kelas Naruto juga Sasuke.**

"Sekarang bapak akan meminta kalian menjawab pertanyaan yang belum kalian pelajari dengan berkelompok." Ucap Asuma.

"Bagaimana kami menjawabnya kalau belum di pelajari?" Tanya Sakura.

"Caranya kalian bertanya kepada kakak kelas kalian, terserah siapa saja, SMP atau SMA sama saja. Dan dikumpulkan pada pelajaran ketiga atau setelah istirahat. Sekarang bapak akan membagi kelompoknya. Satu kelompok ada 4 orang." Ucap Asuma. Langsung aja kita skrip dan langsung lihat siapa saja yang sekelompok dengan Naruto.

"Kita bareng dobe." Ucap siapa lagi yang memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan seperti itu.

"Ya. Sekarang kita tulis siapa aja nama kelompok kita." Ucap Naruto.

"Biar aku saja yang tulis." Ucap Sakura.

"Kamu tulis sesuai absent ya." Ucap Naruto dan disusul anggukan Sakura.

"Yang pertama aku Haruno Sakura, yang kedua Hyuga Hinata, yang ketiga Namikaze Naruto, dan yang keempat Uchiha Sasuke. Yap! Selesai." Ucap Sakura.

"Ja-jadi siapa yang akan ki-kita tanya nanti?" Tanya Hinata dengan bicaranya yang agak gagap karena malu dengan Naruto, orang yang disukanya.

"Tanya nee-sanku saja, bagaimana?" usul Naruto.

"Boleh juga tuh." Ucap Sakura dan disusul anggukan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Jam istirahat pun tiba, Naruto dan kelompoknya segera ke gedung SMA untuk bertemu Ainaru. Sedangkan Ainaru sedang ngobrol-ngobrol dengan Anko, Kakashi, dan Itachi. Tal berapa lama Naruto sudah ada di pintu kelas Ainaru.

"Nee-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn….." teriak Naruto dari depan pintu. Semua yang ada di kelas langsung melihat kearah Naruto. Ainaru dkk yang mendengarnya juga hanya kaget.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Ainaru yang masih di tempat duduknya juga yang lainnya. Naruto dan mereka bertiga pun masuk ke kelas Ainaru.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aniki? Ngapain aniki ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ini kan kelas aniki, kamu sendiri ngapain disini?" Tanya Itachi.

"Itachi-san kelasnya disini? Kebetulan banget, kami mau tanya-tanya tentang ini soalnya kami disuruh sama guru Asuma." Ucap Naruto.

"Oh begitu." Ucap Ainaru.

"Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, yang mana soalnya?" Tanya Itachi dan Sakura pun menyerahkan selembar soal yang diberikan guru Asuma tadi, kemudian Ainaru, Itachi, Kakashi, dan Anko mencoba mengerjakannya sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Itachi ini adikmu?" Tanya Anko.

"Ya. Ini adikku." Ucap Itachi. Murid-murid yang ada di dalam kelas langsung heboh sendiri melihat kakak beradik yang sama-sama ganteng.

'Kalian semua tertipu dengan penampilannya itu!' batin Ainaru.

Mereka berlima (Kakashi, Ainaru, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke) jalan berbarengan menuju rumah mereka setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Itachi dan Sasuke berpisah dengan Kakashi, Ainaru, Naruto di pertigaan, Itachi dan Sasuke belok kearah kanan sedangkan Ainaru, Kakashi, Naruto belok kearah kiri.

"Sampai besok teme!" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hn."

"Kakashi, Ainaru sampai besok…" ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum licik kearah Ainaru, Ainaru langsung ngibrit meninggalkan Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Ya." Ucap Kakashi. Dan merekapun akhirnya benar-benar terpisah.

"Ki, tau gak…" ucap Sasuke. Belum Sasuke selesai ngomong Itachi sudah bicara duluan.

"Gak tau! Dan jangan panggil aniki Ki…" ucap Itachi.

"Kan aniki, ya jadi yang singkat Ki." Ucap Sasuke.

"Panggil yang lengkap aniki!" ucap Itachi.

"Iya bawel…" ucap Sasuke, langsung Itachi memberi death glarenya dan dibalas dengan death glare terbaiknya Sasuke. Ternyata Itachi kalah. 'Haha…makanya jangan macam-macam denganku.' Batin Sasuke bangga.

"Aniki tau gak…" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Gak tau!" lagi-lagi Sasuke belum selesai ngomong Itachi sudah menjawabnya.

"Ya udah gak jadi!" ketus Sasuke.

"Iya iya… mangap… emang tau apaan sih?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kakashi sekarang tinggal di rumah Hokage atau juga rumah Ainaru-san." Ucap Sasuke to the point.

"Oh…"

"…"

"…" loading 30%

"…"

"…" loading 50%

"…"

"…" loading 70%

"…"

"…" loading 99%

"…"

"UAPAAAAAA…!" teriak Itachi yang baru sadar (tingkat daya tangkap : -10%) *dibantai Itachi FG*.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke yang kemudian meninggalkan Itachi yang cengok dan mematung di tempat.

'Kakashi tinggal di rumah Ai-na-ru…' batin Itachi tidak percaya.

* * *

**PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…! (sambil lari-lari di depan wc -?-).**

**Makin lama makin ancur dan gaje nih cerita… Aduh… saia gak tau mesti ngomong apa dengan cerita yang satu ini. Di review ya…**


End file.
